


Boyfriend Shirt

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Original title by your original writer, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: In which Edna decides to steal Mikleo's clothes in order to put him in an awkward situation.





	Boyfriend Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, another Tumblr request! Darkness Calls, you say? What's that? (In all seriousness, my focuses right now are these requests to help me get back into writing and commissioned work)
> 
> This is based off the prompt "Any reason you're naked in my bed?" - enjoy!

Sat down on a patch of grass, Sorey's eyes scanned around him, catching the seraphs in the distance and Rose besides him – everyone was there except for Mikleo still, which was easy enough for Sorey to have noticed.

“I wonder what's taking him so long?” Sorey questioned, folding his arms. “He'd usually be finished by now.”

“Well, he's a water seraph,” Rose replied, leaning back onto her hands, “so he's bound to take a while, isn't he?”

“He does sometimes. Just usually not for _this_ long.”

“Why not go check in your room if you're worried? He might have gone in there to get something.”

“That's true. But I wouldn't say I'm _worried …”_

“You rival Mikleo's worrying when it comes to him,” said Rose, laughing. “Go check on your boyfriend. We'll be here.”

“I'll be right back.”

Minutes later, Sorey was entering the inn nearby, nodding in greeting at the woman behind the reception desk before entering the hallway. His steps took him to a door furthest on the right. Raising his fist, he knocked on the door a few times.

“Hey Mikleo, you in there?”

As Sorey was opening the door he could hear some kind of shuffling, his eyes landing on Mikleo as soon as he entered, who was sat up awkwardly in Sorey's bed, gripping onto the duvet with a great deal of force and pulling it up to his chest. His bare chest, at that.

“So-Sorey!” he greeted, his voice a little higher than usual. “I didn't … didn't expect you to come in here.”

“Mikleo,” Sorey said slowly, unsure of whether to laugh at the strange bout of nerves or simply be concerned. “Are you … okay? Any reason you're, uh, naked in my bed?”

“It's not what it looks like.”

“Okay.”

“Don't sound so sceptical!” Mikleo huffed, bringing the duvet up higher despite how he was already well covered by it. “This is Edna's fault.”

“… She put you naked in my bed?”

“ _No!_ I was having a bath in the lake nearby, right? I was taking a while, water seraph thing …”

“Yeah …”

“Well, it was all quiet and no one around, so it was fine. But then I could not find my clothes or the towel I left right next to it _anywhere.”_

“Right, okay.” Sorey was trying his hardest to hold in his laughter and was rather proud of himself for doing so. “And you automatically assumed it was Edna?”

“Wouldn't you? But yeah, she left me a note, saying that she left them under your bed. So I had sneak through the _open window_ so that no one saw me –”

“Mikleo, you're a seraph. No one would have seen you anyway.”

He shot Sorey a glare. “Well, I still wouldn't fancy walking past a bunch of humans _naked._ Besides, you guys might have seen.”

“Right, right. So if the clothes are _under_ my bed, why are you in it?”

“That's the thing, they're not under there.”

“Ah.”

“And then I heard knocking, so I panicked and just jumped underneath the covers.”

“Right, I see.” Sorey's lips pursed, feeling as though his chest might have burst. That is when he began to splutter with laughter, holding onto his stomach. Mikleo gave him the coldest glare he could muster.

“This isn't funny!”

“Y-Yeah, you're right, it isn't,” Sorey agreed breathlessly, before bursting into yet more laughter. Mikleo sighed and folded his arms, waiting for Sorey to stop. He did so eventually with his finger wiping at his eye. “All right, all right. So you don't have any spare clothes anywhere?”

“I can't see them. I think she took them all.”

“Does … does she actually have a reason for this? I mean, it's Edna picking on you, so I doubt she needs one.”

“I think she wanted you to walk in on me naked.”

“Oh.” Sorey thought to Rose's instruction on him going to check in his room. “Yeah, that's probably it. Rose might have been on it too.”

“It wouldn't surprise me.”

“But … well, this is a bad thing?”

Mikleo's cheeks flushed over the question, bringing his knees closer to his chest. “It's not been long since the first time you saw me … you know. I still have to be prepared and such.”

The nervous averted gaze Mikleo had whilst saying this brought a little guilt and sympathy to Sorey. He let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head.

“All right, I'll go speak to Edna and get them all back for you. For now … uh … Ah!” Sorey's fingers fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, taking it off and holding out the material to Mikleo. “Want to put this on?”

Mikleo stared at it for a moment before taking it with a mumbled 'thank you'. He pulled it on under the covers, fingers fastening each button trailing down the shirt, before with hesitation, he swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. The shirt fell way down his thighs, yet he was still tugging it down with one hand, covered by a sleeve too long and baggy on him.

“It, uh, covers enough,” said Sorey, trying his best not to stare yet failing miserably.

“Maybe, but I'm … I'm still not wearing … underwear, so I'll wait here.”

“Right. You um, you do that. I'll go get the … clothes. Yeah, the clothes.”

He forced his eyes away and turned around to face the door, yet it only took a couple of seconds for him to turn back around and press his lips against Mikleo's, whose eyes grew wide in surprise and remained open even until Sorey backed away.

“Sorry, I couldn't resist. Um, be right back!”

Mikleo could have sworn he heard something along the lines of _“Please do this again”_ as Sorey hurried out of the room, and for the first time since this ordeal, Mikleo chuckled and smiled to himself, smoothing out the material of Sorey's shirt. This wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
